pitufosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Los Pitufos (serie de televisión de 1981)
Archivo:Animada_Icon.jpg Los Pitufos fue una serie de dibujos animados de Hanna-Barbera se emitió en la NBC desde 1981, que hasta 1990 Se basó en la serie de historietas belga Los Pitufos por Peyo que cuenta con el grupo de gente azul llamado Pitufos. Que originalmente fue presentada por una hora de tiempo de programación en su primera temporada, y luego se amplió a 90 minutos para las siguientes temporadas hasta 1988, cuando volvió a su longitud original programa de una hora. Que dio lugar a una versión sindicado de 30 minutos de la serie llamada Las Aventuras de Los Pitufos en 1986, cuando debutó por primera vez en varias estaciones independientes, y está siendo transmitido en el canal de cable Boomerang. Cada temporada aparece su propia secuencia introducción por separado, que representa los diversos cambios en el espectáculo de la temporada. Primera Temporada *1x01 - The Astrosmurf (El Astropitufo) *1x02a - Jokeys Medicine *1x02b - Vanity Fare *1x03 - St. Smurf and the Dragon (Pitufina y el dragon) *1x04a - The Magical Meanie (El genio Malefico ) *1x04b - Sorcerer Smurf (El pitufo Hechicero) *1x05 - Bewitched, Bothered, and Besmurfed (La bruja y los Pitufos) (La hechi-pitufi-cera Hogata) *1x06a - King Smurf (El rey pitufo) *1x06b - The Smurfs and the Howlibird (Los Pitufos y el Horriputufi) (El horripitufante pajarraco) *1x07 - Soup a La Smurf (Sopa a la pitufo) *1x08a - All That Glitters Isn't Smurf (Los Poderes de Papá Pitufo) *1x08b - Dreamy's Nightmare (La pesadilla de pitufo soñador) *1x09 - Romeo and Smurfette (Romeo y pitufeta) *1x10a - The Magic Egg (El huevo mágico) *1x10b - Smurphony in C (La pitufo sinfonia) *1x11 - Sideshow Smurfs (Los comediantes) *1x12a - Supersmurf (Superpitufo) *1x12b - Paradise Smurfed (Paraiso Pitufo) *1x13 - Sir Hefty (Sir Fortachón) *1x14a - The Baby Smurf (El pitufito bebe) *1x14b - The Fake Smurf (El Pitufo falso) *1x15 - Painter and Poet (Poeta y pintor) *1x16a - Haunted Smurfs (El Pitufo refugiado) *1x16b - The Purple Smurfs (Los pitufos Purpuras) *1x17 - The Fountain of Smurf (La fuente de la Pitufo juventud) *1x18a - The Magnifying Mixture (La mixtura amplificadora) *1x18b - Foul Weather Smurf (La abso pitufiasombrosa maquina) *1x19 - The Hundredth Smurf (El doble de vanidoso) (El Centesimo Pitufo) *1x20a - The Abominable Snowbeast (La abominable bestia de la nieve) *1x20b - Gargamel, the Generous (Gargamel el generoso) *1x21 - The Smurfette (La Pitufina) *1x22a - Now You Smurf 'Em, Now You Don't (La gran sequia) *1x22b - Spelunking Smurfs (Ahora los pitufeas ahora no) *1x23a - The Smurfs Apprentice (El pitufo aprendiz) *1x23b - Smurf-Colored Glasses (Los pitufo coloreados espejuelos) *1x24 - The Clockwork Smurf (El pitufo robotin) (El pitufo mecanico) *1x25a - Fuzzle Trouble (Problemón con las rebotillas) *1x25b - Smurfette's Dancing Shoes (Las Zapatillas de Pitufina) *1x26 - The Smurfs and the Money Tree (Los pitufos y el arbol del dinero) Segunda Temporada *2x01 - The Smurf Who Couldnt Say No (El Pitufo que no podia decir no) *2x02 - The Adventures of Robin Smurf (Las aventuras de Pitufo Robin) *2x03 - The Cursed Country (El Dragon de Fuego) *2x04a - Sister Smurf (Hermana Pitufo) (La amiga de Pitufina) *2x04b - S-Shivering S-Smurfs (Los pitufos tiritones) (Tiritando de frio) (Pitufos Helados) *2x05 - The Black Hellebore (El Helleboro negro) *2x06 - Revenge of the Smurfs (La revancha de los pitufos) (La venganza de los Pitufos) *2x07 - The Three Smurfketeers (Los Tres Pitufos mosqueteros) *2x08a - Heavenly Smurfs *2x08b - It Came from Outer Smurf (Llego del espitufi exterior) (El pitufo y el extraterrestre) *2x09 - The Sorcery of Maltrochu (El hechicero de Maltrochu) *2x10a - Squeaky (Rechillido) *2x10b - The Kaplowey Scroll (La formula aniquiladora) *2x11 - The Goblin of Boulder Wood (El fantasma del Bosque) *2x12a - Gormandizing Greedy (Educando a goloso) *2x12b - Waste Not, Smurf Not (No desperdicies pitufo) *2x13 - Johans Army (El Ejercito De Juan) *2x14 - The Lost City of Yore (La Ciudad Perdida de Yore) *2x15 - The Magic Fountain (La Fuente Magica) *2x16 - The Imposter King (El Rey Impostor) *2x17a - For the Love of Gargamel (Por amor a Gargamel) *2x17b - The A-maze-ing Smurfs (Los pitufos en el laberinto) (Los magnificos pitufos) *2x18 - The Haunted Castle (El castillo encantado) *2x19 - Smurfs at Sea (Pitufos al mar) *2x20 - One Good Smurf Deserves Another (Una buena acción merece otra) *2x21a - The Blue Plague (La plaga azul) *2x21b - The Last Laugh (El que ríe el último) *2x22 - The Raven Wizard (El cuervo hechicero) *2x23 - The Ring of Castellac (El anillo de Castellac) *2x24a - The Sky is Smurfing! The Sky is Smurfing (El cielo está cayendo) *2x24b - Turncoat Smurf (El pitufo renegado) *2x25 - Return of the Clockwork Smurf *2x26 - The Littlest Giant (El Pequeño Gigante) *2x27a - Bubble, Bubble, Smurfs in Trouble *2x27b - Smurf Van Winkle (Pitufo Dormilón) *2x28 - The Prince and the Peewit (El principe y Guillermo) *2x29 - The Enchanted Baby (El bebe encantado) *2x30 - Clumsy Smurfs the Future (Tontin adivina el futuro) *2x31a - Sleepwalking Smurfs (Los Pitufos sonambulos) *2x31b - Smurf Me No Flowers (No quiero flores) *2x32 - The Good the Bad and the Smurfy (El bueno el malo y el pitufo) *2x33 - A Mere Truffle (Quiero una trufa) *2x34a - The Stuff Dreams Are Smurfed Of (De lo que están hechos los sueño) *2x34b - The Box of Dirty Tricks (La caja de trucos traicioneros) *2x35 - Papas Wedding Day (El Matrimonio De Papa) *2x36 - Alls Smurfy That Ends Smurfy (Todo esta bien si termina bien) Tercera Temporada *3x01a - Once in a Blue Moon (Habia una vez una luna azul) *3x01b - All Creatures Great and Smurf (A todas las criaturas grandes y pequeñas) *3x02a - The Smurf Fire Brigade (La brigada de los Pitufos) *3x02b - The Winged Wizard (El mago alado) *3x03 - Every Picture Smurfs a Story (Todo retrato tiene una historia ) *3x04a - The First Telesmurf (El prime telepitufo) *3x04b - Handy's Kite (La cometa de Genio) *3x05 - The Magic Earrings *3x06 - The Last Smurfberry (Las ultimas fresas salvajes) *3x07a - A Little Smurf Confidence (Un poco de auto confianza pitufo) *3x07b - Hogathas Heartthrob (El principe Azul de Hogatha) *3x08a - Born Rotten (El Huevo Podrido) *3x08b - The Tear of a Smurf (La lagrima de un pitufo) *3x09 - The Miracle Smurfer (El curandero milagroso) *3x10 - The Smurf Who Would Be King *3x11a - How to Smurf a Rainbow (Como hacer un arcoiris) *3x11b - Smurfette for a Day (Pitufina por un día) *3x12a - Peewit Meets Bigmouth *3x12b - Lumbering Smurfs (Pitufos leñadores) *3x13 - Handy's Sweetheart (La novia del Genio) *3x14a - Speak for Yourself, Farmer Smurf (Dilo por ti mismo Granjero ) *3x14b - A Hovel is Not a Home (Una choza no es un hogar) *3x15a - Forget Me Smurfs (La Flor del Olvido) *3x15b - The Grumpy Gremlin *3x16a - Clumsy Luck (Que Suerte tan torpe) *3x16b - Willpower Smurfs (Fuerza de voluntad) *3x17a - Baby Smurf is Missing (Donde esta bebe pitufo) *3x17b - The Smurfs Time Capsule (La capsula del tiempo de los Pitufos) *3x18a - Wedding Bells for Gargamel *3x18b - To Smurf a Thief (Hay que atrapar al ladron) *3x19a - Greedy and the Porridge Pot *3x19b - Harmony Steals the Show (Armonía, la estrella de la función) *3x20 - The Golden Smurf Award (El premio pitufo de oro) *3x21a - The Moors Baby *3x21b - Hefty's Heart (El corazón de Fortachón) *3x22a - A Hug for Grouchy (Un abrazo para gruñon) *3x22b - The Magic Rattle (La sonaja magica) *3x23a - All Hallows' Eve (Especial de Halloween) *3x23b - The Littlest Witch *3x24a - April Smurfs Day (El dia de los inocentes) *3x24b - The Magic Stick (La varita magica) *3x25a - Babys First Christmas (La primera navidad de bebé pitufo) *3x25b - Beauty is Only Smurf Deep (La belleza es superficial) *3x26a - Wolf in Peewits Clothing *3x26b - A Bell for Azrael (Una campana para Azrael) *3x27a - The Chief Recordsmurf (La mejor memoria de la aldea) *3x27b - Smurfing in Sign Language *3x28 - A Chip Off the Old Smurf (De tal palo tal astilla) *3x29 - A Gift for Papas Day (Un regalo para el día de Papá Pitufo) *3x30a - Good Neighbour Smurf (El buen vecino de Pitufo) *3x30b - The Smurfstone Quest (La busqueda de piedra magica) *3x31a - Hats Off to Smurfs (El gorro de vanidoso) *3x31b - The Noble Stag (El ciervo noble) *3x32a - Smurfy Acres (Las nuevas colinas pitufo) *3x32b - No Time for Smurfs (Poema al tiempo) Cuarta Temporada *4x01a - Symbols of Wisdom (Simbolos de sabiduria) *4x01b - Blue Eyes Returns *4x02a - The Secret of the Village Well (Secreto del pozo de la aldea) *4x02b - Stop and Smurf the Roses *4x03a - The Gingerbread Smurfs (Los pitufos de jingibre) *4x03b - Jokey's Shadow (La sombra de bromista) *4x04a - Jokey's Funny Bone (El huesito alegre de bromista) *4x04b - Tick Tock Smurfs (El Tiempo Corre Pitufos) *4x05a - The Master Smurf (El pitufo amo) *4x05b - Tailors Magic Needle *4x06a - The Traveler (El viajero) *4x06b - A Pet for Baby Smurf (Una Mascota Para El Bebe) *4x07 - The Incredible Shrinking Wizard (El hechizo increible) *4x08a - Breakfast at Greedys *4x08b - The Secret of Shadow Swamp (Perdidos en las Sombras del Pantano) *4x09a - The Trojan Smurf (El pitufo de troya) *4x09b - Smurf the Other Cheek (Pon la otra mejilla) *4x10a - A Float Full of Smurfs *4x10b - Smurfettes Sweet Tooth (El dulce diente de Pitufina) *4x11 - Smurf on Wood (El arbol de los deseos) *4x12a - The Smurfomatic Smurfolator (El pitufador pitufomatico) *4x12b - Petrified Smurfs (Pitufos de piedra) *4x13a - Papa's Worry Warts (Las verrugas de papa pitufo) *4x13b - Lazy's Slumber Party (Una fiesta de pijamas para Perezoso) *4x14 - The Pussywillow Pixies (Los duendecillos) *4x15a - The Bignose Dilemma (Narices nuevas) *4x15b - The Smurfbox Derby (La Carrera de Los Pitufos) *4x16 - A Circus for Baby (Un Circo Para El Bebe) *4x17a - Babes in Wartland *4x17b - The Smurfwalk Cafe (La fuente de sopas) *4x18a - The Smurfiest of Friends (El amigo más pitufo) *4x18b - Never Smurf Off Til Tomorrow (Nunca lo dejes para mañana) *4x19a - Bigmouth Smurf (El pitufo Gigantón) *4x19b - Babys Enchanted Didey (El Pañal encantado) *4x20a - The Man in the Moon (El hombre en la luna) *4x20b - Smurfettes Golden Tresses (La dorada cabellera de Pitufina) *4x21a - The Whole Smurf and Nothing But the Smurf (Pitufos y solo pitufos) *4x21b - Gargamel's Giant (El gigante de gargamel) *4x22a - The Patchwork Bear (El oso parches) *4x22b - Hefty and the Wheelsmurfer (Fortachón y Pitufina) (Fortachon y la Pitufisilla) *4x23a - Hopping Cough Smurfs (Tos saltarina) (La epidemia de la Tos Saltarina) *4x23b - The Little Orange Horse with the Gold Shoes (El caballito alado) *4x24a - Monster Smurfs (Los pitufos monstruosos) *4x24b - The Bad Place (Los visitantes) *4x25a - Smurfing for Ghosts (El Pitufo fantasma) *4x25b - The Gargoyle of Quarrel Castle (El castillo de las disputas) *4x26a - Smurfiplication (Pitufoplicación) *4x26b - Gargamels Misfortune (La desgracia de Gargamel) Quinta Temporada *5x01a - Stuck on Smurfs *5x01b - Puppy (Cachorro) *5x02a - Papa's Day Off (El dia libre de Papá pitufo) *5x02b - The Smurflings (Los Pitufines) *5x03a - He Who Smurfs Last *5x03b - Babys First Word (La primera palabra del bebe) *5x04a - The Masked Pie Smurfer *5x04b - Sassette *5x05a - Papas Puppy Prescription (Los hechizos de Gargamel) *5x05b - Poets Writers Block (La inspiración de Pitufo Poeta) *5x06 - Smurf a Mile in My Shoes *5x07a - Dreamys Pen Pals *5x07b - Papas Flying Bed *5x08a - Mud Wrestling Smurfs *5x08b - The Sand Witch *5x09 - Kow-Tow We Wont Bow (Un paseo peligroso) *5x10a - Bigmouths Friend *5x10b - Wild and Wooly (Salvaje y Lanudo) *5x11 - The Dark-Ness Monster (El monstruo de las cavernas) *5x12a - The Grouchiest Game in Town *5x12b - Queen Smurfette (La Reina Pitufina) *5x13 - Marco Smurf and the Pepper Pirates (Pitufo Marco y los piratas pimientas) *5x14a - Educating Bigmouth *5x14b - Brainy Smurf Friend to All the Animals *5x15 - The Comet is Coming (Ya viene el cometa) *5x16a - Happy Unhappiness Day to You *5x16b - The Great Slime Crop Failure *5x17 - Papa's Family Album (El album de familia de Papá Pitufo) *5x18a - Love Those Smurfs *5x18b - Mutiny on the Smurf (Motin entre los pitufos) *5x19a - Things That Go Smurf in the Night (Cosas que pitufan en la noche) *5x19b - Alarming Smurfs (¡Alarma Pitufos!) *5x20a - Smurfette's Rose (La rosa de pitufina) *5x20b - The Mr. Smurf Contest *5x21a - Have You Smurfed Your Pet, Today *5x21b - Unsound Smurfs *5x22a - All Work and No Smurf *5x22b - Gargamel's Time Trip *5x23 - They re Smurfing Our Song *5x24 - Brainys Smarty Party (La fiesta de Filósofo) Sexta Temporada *6x01 al 6x02b - Smurfquest Part 1, 2 y 3 (Pitufo problema Partes 1, 2 y 3) *6x03 - Gargamel's New Job (El nuevo trabajo de Gargamel) *6x04 - Grouchy Makes a Splash (Gruñón va a Chapotear) *6x05a - No Smurf is an Island *6x05b - Don Smurfo (Don Pituzorro) *6x06 - The Prince and the Hopper *6x07a - Smurfette's Gift *6x07b - The Most Popular Smurf *6x08 - A Loss of Smurf *6x09a - The Last Whippoorwill *6x09b - The Colour Smurfy *6x10 - Lazy's Nightmare (La pesadilla de perezoso) *6x11a - All the Smurfs a Stage *6x11b - Smurfs on Wheels *6x12 - The Littlest Viking *6x13a - Baby's New Toy *6x13b - Bringing Up Bigfeet *6x14 - Scarlet Croaker *6x15a - Calling Doctor Smurf *6x15b - Can't Smurf the Music *6x16 - The Royal Drum *6x17a - It's a Puppy's Life *6x17b - Sweepy Smurf *6x18 - Journey to the Center of the Smurf *6x19a - The Tallest Smurf (El pitufo más popular) *6x19b - Essence of Brainy *6x20a - Dr. Evil and Mr. Nice (El doctor malo y el señor amable) *6x20b - The Root of Evil (La raíz del mal) *6x21a - Tattle Tail Smurfs *6x21b - Greedy Goes on Strike *6x22a - Future Smurfed *6x22b - Crying Smurfs *6x23a - Gargamel's Dummy *6x23b - Smurfs on the Run *6x24a - A Myna Problem (Pajaro Parlachín) *6x24b - The Horn of Plenty *6x25a - I Smurf to the Trees (Yo pitufo a los arboles) *6x25b - Clumsy's Cloud (La nube de tontin) *6x26a - Bookworm Smurf (Sassette aprende a Leer) *6x26b - Farmers Genie *6x27a - Master Scruple *6x27b - Scruple's Sweetheart *6x28a - The World According to Smurflings *6x28b - The Enchanted Quill (La pluma encantada) *6x29a - The Most Unsmurfy Game *6x29b - Put Upon Puppy (Educando a Cachorro) *6x30a - Heart of Gold *6x30b - The Village Vandal *6x31a - The Gallant Smurf (El Pitufo Galante) *6x31b - Sassette's Tooth *6x32a - Snappy's Way *6x32b - Fire Fighting Smurfs (Los pitufos bomberos) *6x33a - Handy's Window-Vision *6x33b - Papa Smurf Papa Smurf (Dos Papas Pitufo) *6x34a - Jokey's Cloak (La capa de Bromista) *6x34b - Papa's Last Spell (El ultimo hechizo de papa pitufo) *6x35a - Lure of the Orb (La esfera mágica) *6x35b - Smurfettes Flower (La flor de Pitufina) *6x36a - Reckless Smurfs *6x36b - Head Over Hogatha (El flechazo de Hogata) Septima Temporada *7x01 - Smurf on the Wild Side *7x02 - Smurf on the Wild Side *7x03a - The Smurflings Unsmurfy Friend (El amigo de los pitufos) *7x03b - The Smurfstalker *7x04a - Poltersmurf (Pitufianimas) *7x04b - Baby's Marvelous Toy *7x05a - Sleepless Smurfs (Los Pitufos desvelados) *7x05b - Cut-Up Smurfs *7x06 - Gargamel's Sweetheart (Gargamel se enamora) *7x07a - Wild About Smurfette (Loco por Pitufina) *7x07b - Sing a Song of Smurflings (La orquesta de los pitufines) *7x08a - Smurfing for Gold *7x08b - Jokey's Joke Book (El libro de bromas de bromista) *7x09a - Poet's Storybook *7x09b - The Fastest Will *7x10a - Dancing Bear (El oso bailarin) *7x10b - Gargamel's Last Will *7x11a - Sassette's Bewitching Friendship (La Peligrosa amistad de Sassette) *7x11b - Azrael's Brain *7x12a - Castaway Smurfs (Los Pitufos Naufragos) *7x12b - Legendary Smurfs *7x13a - Smurfing the Unicorns (En busca del unicornio mágico) *7x13b - Vanitys Closest Friend (El mejor amigo de vanidoso) *7x14 - Peewit's Unscrupulous Adventure (La escrupulosa aventura de Guillermin) *7x15 - Nobody Smurf (El Pitufo Nadie) *7x16a - Scruple and the Great Book of Spells *7x16b - Bouncing Smurf (El pitufo saltarin) *7x17a - The Clockwork Smurfette (La Pituforobotina) *7x17b - I Was a Brainy Weresmurf (Filósofo, el pitufo lobo) *7x18a - The Answer Smurf (Pitufo sabelo todo) *7x18b - Vanity's Wild Adventure (La aventura salvaje de Vanidoso) *7x19a - Soothsayer Smurfette (El vestido de Pitufina) *7x19b - Crooner Smurf (El Pitufo Tenor) *7x20a - Papa for a Day (Papa por un dia) *7x20b - Flightys Plight *7x21a - To Coin a Smurf (Como Acuñar Pitufos) *7x21b - Smurfette Unmade (Pitufina en mal estado) *7x22a - Foul Feather Friend (El falso y el feo plumaje) *7x22b - Sassette's Hive *7x23a - Little Big Smurf (El pequeño pitufo gigante) *7x23b - Locomotive Smurfs (El Pitufo-locomotor) *7x24a - A Long Tale for Grandpa (El gran cuento del abuelo) *7x24b - Where the Wild Smurfs Are *7x25a - The Magic Sack of Mr. Nicholas (El costal magico de Santa Claus) *7x25b - Swapping Smurfs *7x26a - Predictable Smurfs (Los pitufos precavidos) *7x26b - Hefty's Rival *7x27a - Snappy's Puppet (La marioneta de travieso) *7x27b - Prince Smurf (Un Pitufo valiente) *7x28 - The Return of Don Smurfo *7x29a - Skyscraper Smurfs *7x29b - Bad Luck Smurfs (La mala suerte de Los Pitufos) *7x30a - Smurfing Out of Time (El Pitufo fuera de tiempo) *7x30b - A Hole in Smurf *7x31a - Smurf Pet (La mascota de los Pitufos) *7x31b - Timber Smurf *7x32a - The Smurf Who Could Do No Wrong (El pitufo que todo lo hacia bien) *7x32b - Smurfette's Lucky Star *7x33a - The Smurfy Verdict (El veredicto de Los Pitufos) *7x33b - Chlorhydris' Lost Love (El gran amor de Clorhidris) *7x34a - Stop and Go Smurfs *7x34b - Poet the Know-It-All *7x35 - All the News That's Fit to Smurf *7x36a - Gargamels Quest (La busqueda de gargamel) *7x36b - Gargamel's Second Childhood (La segunda infancia de Gargamel) Octava Temporada *8x01 - Lost Smurf (La Nana Perdida) *8x02 - Archives of Evil *8x03a - Bigmouth's Roommate (Más vale malo por conocido) *8x03b - Bungling Babysitters (Niñeras Chapuceras) *8x04a - Clockwork's Powerplay (Pituforobotin Electrizado) *8x04b - Clumsy in Command (Tontín el excursionista) *8x05 - Don Smurfo's Uninvited Guests (Los invitados inesperados de Don Pitufo) *8x06a - Denisa's Greedy Doll (La muñequita de Denisa) *8x06b - Denisa's Slumber Party (La fiesta de Denisa) *8x07a - Grandpa's Nemesis (El retorno de Nemesis) *8x07b - Grandpa's Walking Stick (El baston del Abuelo) *8x08 - A House for Nanny (Una casa para Nanny) *8x09a - It's a Smurfy Life (Así es la vida) *8x09b - Land of Lost and Found *8x10 - Long Live Brainy *8x11 - A Maze of Mirrors (La Mansión de espejos) *8x12a - Memory Melons (La sandía mágica) *8x12b - Nanny's Way *8x13a - Pappy's Puppy *8x13b - Shutterbug Smurfs *8x14a - Smoogle Sings the Blues *8x14b - A Smurf for Denisa *8x15 - Smurf the Presses (Pitufos en primera plana) *8x16 - Stealing Grandpa's Thunder (El merito de Abuelo Pitufo) Novena Temporada *9x01 - Smurfs That Time Forgot Act 1 & 2 (Los Pitufos en el tiempo del olvido) *9x02a - Smurfs That Time Forgot Act3 (Perdidos en el tiempo) *9x02b - Cave Smurfs (Pitufo Cavernicola) *9x03a - Hogapatra's Beauty Sleep *9x03b - Mummy Dearest *9x04 - Shamrock Smurfs *9x05a - Karate Clumsy (Tontin Karateca) *9x05b - Like It or Smurf It (Hazlo o Pitufate) *9x06 - Papas Big Snooze (El gran sueño de papá pitufo) *9x07a - A Fish Called Snappy (Un pez llamado travieso) *9x08a - Smurfette's Green Thumb *9x08b - Trojan Smurfs (Los Pitufos troyanos) *9x09a - Fortune Cookie (Las galletas de la fortuna) *9x09b - Imperial Panda-Monium (Los pitufos y el emperador) *9x10 - The Smurf Odyssey (La odisea de los pitufos) *9x11 - Hefty Sees a Serpent (Fortachon ve una serpiente) *9x12a - Phantom Bagpiper (El fantasma gaitero) *9x12b - Jungle Jitterbugs (El mosco del Valle) *9x13a - The Clumsy Genie (El genio tonto) *9x13b - Scary Smurfs (El pitufo asustado) *9x14 - Sky High Surprise (Ali bebe y sus mocosos) *9x15 - Gnoman Holiday *9x16a - Greedy's Masterpizza *9x16b - The Monumental Grouch *9x17 - Curried Smurfs (Pitufos en Curry) *9x18a - G Day Smoogle (Buena Suerte Smoogle) *9x18b - Grandpas Fountain of Youth (Fuente de la juventud) *9x19a - Big Shot Smurfs *9x19b - No Reflection on Vanity (Vanidoso no tiene espejo) *9x20a - Papa Loses His Patience *9x20b - Swashbuckling Smurfs (Pitufo Bucanero) *9x21a - Painters Egg-Cellent Adventure (La pintura rusa de Pintor) *9x21b - Small Minded Smurfs (Los pitufos de cabeza pequeña) *9x22a - Bananas Over Hefty (Enamorada de Fortachón) *9x22b - The Smurfs of the Round Table (Los pitufos de la mesa redonda) *9x23a - Wild Goes Cuckoo (Salvaje es un Cucu) *9x23b - Brainy's Beastly Boo-Boo (Filosofo el Hechicero) *9x24a - The Golden Rhino (El rinoceronte de oro) *9x24b - Hearts 'n' Smurfs (Los adorables pitufos) Especial # My Smurfy Valentine (Mi San Valentín Pitufero) # The Smurfs Christmas Special (El especial de Navidad de los Pitufos) # Tis the Season to Be Smurfy (Los pitufos celebran la navidad) # The Smurfic Games (Las olimpiadas de los pitufos) # Smurfily Ever After # The Smurf Springtime Special (El especial de Pascua) Categoría:Serie de televisión